De l'inconvénient d'être vivant
by Rosy.M
Summary: UA. Un jeune homme à qui la vie n'a pas fait de cadeau s'amourache violemment d'un autre tout aussi abimé.


**HEY ! **

**Nouvelle histoire que je publie du fond du lit king size de ma cabine présidentielle avec WIFI dans la croisière de la flemme. **

**WOW ca veut rien dire non ? **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R, si il y a des noms ou prénoms qui ne vous reviennent pas, c'est que je les ai certainement inventé. **

**Avertissement : Ceci est un Slash **

**Le topo : Histoire du point de vue de Ron Weasley (du moins au debut), jeune homme impétueux qui tente malgré sa vie merdique d'en faire quelque chose. **

**Non ce n'est pas un récit autobiographique :'( et non je ne cherchais pas à te viser toi, oui toi lecteur qui s'est reconnu dans mon topo. **

**J'arrete avec mon pseudo humour à deux balles et place à mon petit bijou ( et alors? si je ne m'auto-congratule pas, qui va le faire ?) **

* * *

_De L'inconvénient d'être vivant_

* * *

Tout ce qu'il voyait de la ou il se tenait aurait pu être résumé en un seul mot.

-Putain de connerie ! S'écriât-il en jetant son ticket au sol.

Ou trois.

Il reçut un coup derrière la tête et se frotta le crane en pestant contre le plus vieux.

- Quoi ?! Avoue le, ce n'est qu'un foutu amateur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit le sourire en coin de son vis-à-vis. Il posa de nouveau son regard ennuyé sur le ring et arbora une expression surprise quand il vit le boxeur mit en difficulté pendant une grosse partie du combat, se relever brusquement avant la fin du temps imparti, cracher ce qui semblait être du sang par terre et se remettre en position de défense.

Poings levés au trois quart, levé de sourcils hautain et petit jeu de jambes flexible qui prouvait qu'il avait encore de la ressource.

- Oh merde ! Murmura t-il en se rapprochant de la barrière devant son siège. Oh merde !

Il le vit hausser les épaules l'air de dire je te l'avais bien dit et ramassa son ticket qu'il avait jeté un peu trop précipitamment. Avec une cote de un contre neuf son frère avait visé juste.

- Jackpot ! Putain on est riche ! Chantonna t-il en bousculant l'épaule de son voisin qui lui présenta son doigt en déchirant son propre ticket en un accès de colère.

La foule, complètement déchainée, hurlait au rythme des coups du joueur survivant qui, malgré son œil au beurre noir qui obstruait sa vue et son nez cassé rétamait complètement son adversaire.

Il jubilait.

L'adrénaline lui avait fait escalader les limites de sa zone avec quelques autres garçons de son âge et ils s'étaient très vite retrouvés expulsé de la salle sans autre forme de procès par les vigiles qui se tenait devant la tribune présidentielle.

Il attendait son frère à la sortie et souriait à en avoir mal à la mâchoire. Il allait pouvoir s'acheter son matériel bien plus vite que prévu. Il énumérait mentalement tout ce qu'il avait entouré dans ce magazine que lui avait apporté son frère il y a déjà quelques mois, il allait pouvoir s'entrainer sérieusement avec du vrai matériel de pro. Il pensait déjà à ce qu'il allait offrir à Dean pour son anniversaire qui arrivait à grand pas, ou à cette robe que sa mère avait regardé pendant un temps de trop le weekend dernier au centre commercial.

Les spectateurs se dispersaient et laissait voir leur mécontentement quand au résultat, la défaite de la tête d'affiche animait les conversations, il attendait depuis plus de quinze minutes et commençait à s'inquiéter légèrement.

Pour son argent pas pour son frère.

C'était l'homme le plus débrouillard qu'il connaissait, il devait être en train de draguer quelques filles comme à son habitude, ou peut être qu'il attendait son tour pour pouvoir récupérer la grosse somme d'argent qu'ils avaient gagné.

Son sourire redoubla d'intensité quand il pensa à cette éventualité.

Il s'était installé sur le bord du trottoir qui se trouvait en face de l'entrée pour être sur de ne pas le rater.

Il attendait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

Penser aux nouveaux gants et à l'attache plafond pour sac de frappe en chrome ne lui faisait plus autant sourire qu'au début.

Il arrachait méthodiquement l'herbe qui se trouvait autour de lui et referma son gilet quand un vent plus fort le fit frissonner désagréablement.

- Petit ? Tu es perdu ?

Il fit non de la tête à plusieurs reprises et leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

Un homme de grande taille et au sourire avenant se tenait devant lui, engoncé dans un manteau qui semblait hors de prix, de ce fait on ne voyait plus que la partie supérieur de son visage, ses yeux d'un vert translucide et ses longs cils auburn tranchaient avec le ton basané de sa peau.

L'homme s'accroupit devant lui et enleva son écharpe qu'il entoura autour du cou du plus jeune.

- Ce n'est pas bien sur par ici à cette heure ci. Surtout pour un garçon de ton âge !

Il ancra ses yeux, d'un bleu déstabilisant, durement dans ceux pétillant de l'inconnu et fronça des sourcils méchamment.

- Je ne suis pas petit. J'ai douze ans. Et je ne suis pas seul, j'attend mon grand frère. Répliqua t-il avec hargne

L'inconnu eut un rire incrédule et tapa dans ses mains l'air de rire à une blague particulièrement drôle.

- Quelle coïncidence ! Mon fils à le même âge que toi ! Déclara t-il en montrant du doigt un petit garçon qui se tenait derrière lui le menton relevé dans une expression de dédain qui lui donna envie de lui mettre son poing dans le coin de l'œil.

- Papa, on peut s'en aller ? J'ai faim. Intervint-il indiffèrent à la conversation qui se tenait devant lui.

Il scruta le garçon de son âge et se mit à cibler ses points faibles comme son frère lui avait appris. Il avait de l'allure avec son long manteau noir, copie miniature de celui de son père et son port altier hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne venait pas du même monde que lui. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à un match de boxe se demanda t-il, ce n'était pas un sport pour ce genre de personne. Il ne devait même pas savoir ce battre. C'était-il même déjà battu une fois dans sa vie ?

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes l'apostropha t-il brusquement en se rapprochant et en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Il écarquilla des yeux surpris par la réaction du brun et par son propre mouvement de recul. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le père du garçon le poussa sur le côté d'un mouvement agile du poignet et le gifla du revers de la main, froidement.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises avant de baisser la tête, mortifié.

- Reste à ta place Blaise !

Il nota son prénom mentalement et lança un regard désolé au garçon qui n'arborait aucune réaction particulière. Comme si le fait de se prendre des gifles de cette envergure était tout à fait dans l'ordre des choses.

Il reconsidéra le niveau de faiblesse du garçon et se leva du trottoir lentement. Il coula un regard peu avenant vers le plus vieux et enleva l'écharpe qu'il lui avait donnée en arrivant et lui tendit.

Le grand brun au regard mystérieux lui offrit un sourire contrit et lui remit l'écharpe autour du cou d'un air obligeant.

- Garde la, j'insiste, tu en auras certainement bien plus besoin que moi.

Il avait l'impression de voir son père en action, capable de te briser les phalanges d'un mouvement sans prévenir et aussi aimable que le père noël devant des inconnus.

Le plus vieux fit signe à une voiture qui passait sur la route qui leur faisait face et épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur l'épaule de son fils qui eut un mouvement imperceptible de recul qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Veux tu que l'on te dépose chez toi ? Demanda t-il après avoir ouvert la portière arrière.

- Non merci. Marmonna t-il en reprenant place sur le trottoir.

Il tourna le dos à l'inconnu et à son fils et se remit à arracher l'herbe méthodiquement.

Il se concentra sur sa liste et ajouta même quelques extras, une nouvelle poupée pour sa petite sœur, celle qu'il avait désarticulé il y a quelques mois. La voir pleurer ne lui avait pas fait aussi plaisir que prévu. Ces céréales colorés qu'il avait mangé chaque matin chez sa tante dans le Surrey. Ce livre sur les grands moments des meilleurs boxeurs de tout les temps qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque et qu'il avait perdu. Ce bandeau qui arborait les couleurs du drapeau de…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, un chat venait de se frotter à sa jambe l'air de rien. Il se leva précipitamment et épousseta son dos maladroitement.

Il s'était assoupi.

Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Il ne savait pas. Il se dirigea vers la salle et posa son front contre la vitre pour essayer de voir à travers.

Il n'y avait pas un chat.

Il fit le tour du bâtiment rapidement et fit le même constat. Il frissonna à plusieurs reprises et claqua des dents sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il entoura correctement l'écharpe autour de son cou et remercia malgré lui l'inconnu pour lui avoir laissé.

Il mit sa capuche et rangea quelques mèches rousses rebelles à l'intérieur pour bien tout couvrir. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et marcha vers l'avenue principale encore éclairée.

Il était loin de chez lui. Il allait en avoir pour une heure de marche facile.

Moins si il faisait le tout en trottinant.

Il se mit à courir au milieu du chemin éclairé et jeta quelques coups d'œil à l'arrière s'attendant à voir son frère surgir d'une ruelle et le courser avant de l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare forfait.

Peut être qu'il était rentré avant lui, qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé a cause de l'agitation de la foule, il aurait du rester assis à côté de lui et ne pas chercher à voir le combat de plus près.

C'était de sa faute. Peut être qu'il ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole. Il chassa ses idées d'un mouvement frénétique de la tête et se concentra sur son chemin. Il vit au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes de course le quartier qui abritait sa maison.

Il sourit en expirant deux fois pour chaque inspiration comme il avait appris pour garder un bon rythme.

Il avait déjà couru bien plus longtemps et plus rapidement mais la fatigue l'avait considérablement ralenti. Il s'arrêta devant le porche défraichi et eu une pensée pour l'inconnu qui avait voulu le raccompagner, il devait certainement habité dans un des palace qu'on trouvait dans les rues un peu plus haut. Moins excentré. Beaucoup plus chaleureux. Il haussa des épaules, essoufflé et fit le tour de la maison pour entrer par la porte de derrière.

Il fit le moins de bruit possible dans les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère lentement. Il s'attendait à le voir allongé torse nu sur son lit en désordre en train de ronfler joyeusement mais fut accueilli par un silence angoissant.

Il s'approcha de son lit aux draps encore défait et décida de l'attendre ici. Il s'allongea de tout son long et soupira de fatigue.

Il avait intérêt à tout lui expliquer quand il sera de retour. Et à l'accompagner dans ce magasin dont il lui avait parlé qui vendait du matériel d'ocaz à prix d'or. Son sourire réapparu instantanément et il s'installa plus confortablement. Prêt à dormir comme un bébé.

O

-RONALD ! DEBOUT ! MAINTENANT !

Le concerné sursauta déstabilisé et mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans la chambre de Bill.

Il se glissa hors du lit rapidement et s'élança dans les escaliers malgré ses courbatures, pour tomber sur le visage rouge de colère de sa mère.

- Man ? Pourquoi est ce que tu hurles comme ca ?

Il vit son torchon dans sa main s'abattre à plusieurs reprises sur ses épaules et se tortilla pour éviter ses coups rageurs.

- Man' !

- Où est ce que tu étais ! Espèce de… tu me rends complètement… Oh ! Ron j'étais inquiète ! Hurla t-elle hystériquement à chaque coup.

- Man' ! J'ai gagné !

- Et qu'est ce que tu as gagné ?! Ses bleues que je vois la, ou ce coquard encore tout frais. Enlève ton t-shirt !

Ron posa ses deux mains sur le bas de son t-shirt pour empêcher sa mère de lui enlever et prit ses jambes à son cou pour se refugier dans la salle de bain.

Il ferma la porte à clé et se positionna devant le miroir empli de buée.

Il essuya un coin du miroir avec un pan de son t-shirt qu'il venait d'enlever et observa son œil au beurre noir encore douloureux qui lui faisait plisser d'un œil passa une main hésitante sur sa pommette gonflé et caressa sa mâchoire, la ou il sentait un renflement suspect. Il essuya le reste du miroir d'un grand coup théâtrale et grimaça en s'observant sous toutes les coutures.

Du haut de ses vingt et un ans, il avait déjà combattu plus d'une cinquantaine de fois en combat non officiel. Il était pour un œil extérieur plutôt menu pour son mètre quatre vingt cinq, mais pour ceux qu'il avait battu à plate couture, sa fine stature tout en muscle pouvait faire bien plus de dégât qu'il en avait l'air.

Il bandit les muscles de son ventre et fit une grimace de douleur, cet enfoiré ne l'avait pas ménagé. Des blessures légères se démarquait sur sa peau d'albâtre parsemé de tache de rousseurs et de tatouages en tout genre. Il se retourna et tenta d'observer entre ses deux omoplates il ne savait pas si c'était la date qu'il avait fait tatoué il y a quelques semaines qui le lançait ou les vestiges du dernier combat en date mais il abandonna rapidement sa recherche de la source de sa douleur.

Il ouvrit le robinet et fit couler l'eau sur ses phalanges douloureuse, des morceaux de peaux s'effilochaient sous le débit d'eau et il crispa ses mains à plusieurs reprises sous l'eau froide pour apaiser la sensation désagréable.

Il passa ses mains mouillées dans ses cheveux qu'il avait plutôt long dernièrement et frotta légèrement sa barbe qui prenait place lentement.

Il ressemblait de plus en plus à son frère.

Il ferma le robinet et se déshabilla complètement pour entrer dans la baignoire.

Il se doucha méthodiquement et se remémora son combat de la veille. Plutôt rude mais il n'aurait pas apprécié si son adversaire avait été facile à battre. Il posa sa main sur son épaule droite et senti une trace de morsure.

Ce fils de pute avait largement profité de l'absence de règles dans ce combat pour s'en donner à cœur joie de ce coté la.

Il avait hâte de combattre officiellement avec un vrai ring et de vraies règles. Etre sponsorisé, crouler sous les billets.

Il sortit rapidement de la douche et imita une foule en liesse tout en donnant des coups imaginaires devant lui.

Il pensa au 100livres qu'il s'était fait ce soir et au butin qu'il cachait sous son matelas. Bientôt de quoi pouvoir partir d'ici. Très bientôt.

- Weasley cogne à ne plus en finir, direct du droit uppercut du gauche, il met l'adversaire K.O !

Il fit le tour de la salle de bain en maintenant ses deux mains en l'air et en remerciant son public invisible.

- SORT DE LA ! Pauvre naze !

Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il distingua la voix ô combien agréable de sa petite sœur. Et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque qui l'a fit sursauté minablement.

- Putain ! T'es beaucoup plus moche qu'habituellement !

- Ta gueule, bientôt tu vas devoir passer par ma secrétaire pour pouvoir m'insulter.

- Dans tes rêves les plus profonds, certainement ! Ricana Ginny en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre dans le fond du couloir et haussa un sourcil incrédule quand il vit que sa mère avait encore une fois malgré ses nombreuses protestation, rangé sa chambre. Il se changea rapidement et souleva son matelas en prenant bien soin de fermer sa porte et plongea sa main dans une fente qu'il avait fait quelques années plus tôt quand il commençait à se faire pas mal d'argent avec ses combats, il rangea la moitié de ce qu'il avait gagné la veille soit pas grand chose et pris cinquante livres qu'il glissa sous la porte de la chambre de Ginny en partant.

- Ton père a appelé.

Ron se retourna et jeta un regard indiffèrent face à la nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer sa mère.

- Il se souvient encore de nous ? Ironisa t-il en posant ses mains sur son cœur.

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel mais le plus jeune ne manqua pas le petit sourire au coin qu'elle esquissa rapidement.

- Il veut te voir.

- Moi ? Et Ginny ?

- Il n'a pas parlé de ta sœur… je… tu devrais y aller, juste pour voir ce qu'il veut d'accord ? Je m'inquiète un peu.

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Et pourquoi est ce que tu le considère encore ? C'est cet enculé qui t'a envoyé à l'hôpital des dizaines et des dizaines de fois avant que JE le vire pour de bon. Si il a quelque chose à me dire, il n'a qu'à envoyer une lettre ou un de ses fils qu'on a découvert en même temps que son autre femme.

Il vit sa mère déglutir lentement et papillonner des yeux avant d'acquiescer et de passer à côté de lui sans un regard.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule dans une tentative de réconfort mais fut brutalement rejeté par le regard noir qu'elle lui jeta en s'écartant de sa poigne d'un geste brusque.

- Je finis tard ce soir man', ne m'attends pas.

Il l'a vit acquiescer malgré son récent accès de colère et fermer doucement la porte de sa chambre. Ron dévala les escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge de la cuisine. Il prit une pomme qui trônait sur la table et s'installa dessus en un saut qui le fit grimacer.

Il fixa sa cheville d'ou l'ont pouvait apercevoir un renflement, à travers son pantalon sombre qui lui était devenu familier.

Son bracelet électronique.

Il souleva légèrement son pantalon à l'aide de son pied droit et fit une grimace quand il vit le voyant rouge.

- Tu ne t'y fais toujours pas ?

Ron balança ses pieds de l'autre coté de la table pour faire face à sa sœur et lui jeta son trognon de pomme sur ses cheveux.

- Ta gueule ! Qui t'as demandé quelque chose l'emmerdeuse !

- M'insulter ne fera pas changer la couleur de ton petit bracelet, connard ! Riposta t-elle en jetant le trognon dans la poubelle d'un geste agacé.

- Ouais cause toujours, en attendant, j'ai un job même avec ce putain de bracelet. Et toi t'es pas foutu d'en garder un plus d'une semaine.

Ginny se mit à rougir violemment et jeta sur la table le billet qu'il avait pris soin de faire glisser sous sa porte avant de descendre.

- J'n'ai pas besoin de ton sale fric ! Mes photos seront bientôt publiées dans un grand magazine et toi tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer quand je métrais la main sur mon premier cachet.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en ignorant ostensiblement le billet, sa sœur c'était mise en tête qu'elle pouvait percer dans le milieu du mannequinat, c'était vrai qu'objectivement, quand on l'a prenait en photo elle ressortait plutôt bien, la photogénie ne cessait t-elle de répéter toute la journée; ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond, sa longue chevelure de feu et sa taille fine avait déjà fait tourné plusieurs tête dans leur quartier, qu'il avait pris bien soin de raisonner à coup de poing dans le ventre.

Elle avait été repéré il y a peu par un photographe, charlatan si on avait demandé l'avis de Ron, qui lui avait promis mont et merveilles si elle acceptait de poser pour lui histoire d'avoir de la matière à présenter au grand public.

- Cet enfoiré c'est tiré avec des photos de toi à moitié à poil et tu ne veux pas l'admettre… pauvre conne !

- T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré ! Hurla t-elle en se jetant sur lui mains en avant prête à lui lacérer le visage.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur son bracelet qui affichait un voyant vert qui lui fit sourire et il prit ses jambes à son cou à temps. Il sortit par la porte de derrière et fit un signe à sa mère qui l'observait de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Elle avait l'air déprimé.

Il eut un rire incrédule en ayant cette pensée. Qui n'aurait pas été déprimé à sa place ? Un fils délinquant récidiviste qui enchaine les petits boulots et qui rentrait un soir sur deux complètement défiguré, une fille d'à peine seize ans qui pensait pouvoir conquérir le monde grâce à son joli petit minois et un fils qui avait disparu depuis bientôt neuf longues années. Sans compter un mari violent qui avait été contraint de partir après une bagarre virulente avec Ron.

Il frissonna légèrement en se remémorant ce jour et détendit ses épaules avant de sprinter jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

- Quelques secondes de plus et je serais partie sans toi ! Plaisanta la conductrice en fermant les portes de son bus d'un mouvement théâtral du poignet.

- Impossible, vous m'aimez beaucoup trop pour ca ! répondit le roux en lui faisant un clin d'œil de connivence de son œil valide.

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle et enfonça son bonnet sur son crane quand il vit le regard insistant d'un enfant assis en face de lui.

- Ca fait mal ? Lui demanda t-il d'un air innocent en pointant son œil du doigt.

Ron fit non de la tête en souriant mais grimaça quand il vit la mère du petit le tirer violement par le bras en lui sommant de ne pas parler aux inconnus.

Il descendit quelques stations plus tard et s'adossa contre l'arrêt du deuxième bus qu'il devait prendre.

Il fit un signe de tête à une de ses collègues qui s'approcha de lui malgré son air peu enclin à la discussion.

- Salut Ron !

- Hey… euh…Balbutia t-il

- Beth ! Tu oublies systématiquement mon prénom c'est fou !

- Ouais…

- Ton œil ! S'exclama t-elle d'un air concerné. Entre nous, si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais pensé que tu t'es infligé ça exprès pour ne pas être de service aujourd'hui.

- Hun.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait juste attendre le bus, silencieusement. Il l'a regarda brièvement et ferma les yeux pour trouver la force de la supporter pour les vingt prochaines minutes qui l'attendait dans ce bus à ses cotés et les huit prochaines heures en salle.

La brune ne se départit pas de son enthousiasme et posa même une main sur son épaule.

- Tu sais que j'ai une formation secouriste…donc si jamais après un de tes match tu… te retrouves mal en point, tu peux toujours m'appeler !

- C'est bête ! Je n'ai pas de téléphone… mais je prends note !

Il la contourna quand il vit le bus et grimpa rapidement pour s'installer à côté d'un homme en costume et attaché caisse de seconde main. Surement un prof se dit-il en plaisantant intérieurement.

Il haussa les épaules d'un faux air désolé quand Beth passa devant lui pour s'installer sur le siège juste derrière lui.

Un quart d'heures plus tard il débarqua en ouvrant d'un coup d'épaule habitué les battants de la salle arrière du self de la Queen Mary Université de Londres.

- Weasley, t'es en retard ! Hurla le chef en découpant une carotte d'un coup de couteau vengeur.

Le roux passa une main inquiète derrière sa nuque, il avait eut l'impression d'être à la place de la carotte pendant quelques secondes.

- Désolé Moody Marmonna t-il pour la forme en troquant son bonnet contre un filet qu'il enfila sur ses cheveux et en accrochant sa veste sur le cintre à son nom. La cinquantaine d'autres cintres suspendus étant déjà utilisés, il devina qu'il était arrivé quasi dernier.

- Pas de service en salle pour toi aujourd'hui sale emmerdeur ! Avec la tronche que tu te paies, t'es bon à faire la plonge toute la sainte journée !

Ron haussa des épaules en cachette et sourit à pleines dents en entendant la nouvelle, il n'avait pas envie de servir des sales étudiants ingrats de toute façon, pas aujourd'hui.

10h47 lut-il sur l'horloge murale, il avait peut être encore le temps de s'en griller une avec Dean qui devait déjà être dans la salle principale.

Il vit l'amoncellement de vaisselles dans le grand évier qui trônait au milieu de la cuisine et soupira de lassitude.

Il retroussa les manches de sa chemise sombre où l'on pouvait distinguer l'écusson de l'école, pendant quelques jours il avait réussi à faire croire à sa sœur qu'il étudiait ici, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le mot SELF étalé en grande lettre derrière.

Il slaloma parmi ses nombreux collègues qu'il salua d'un geste de la main d'un air distrait et plongea sa main discrètement dans un sac de pomme de terre qui était posé près des fourneaux. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette terreux et en pris une avant de poser le paquet de Dean entre deux grosses pommes de terre dans le fond.

- N'y pense même pas !

Il fit volte face brusquement quand il vit que Moody ne s'était même pas retourné pour lui parler, comme si il avait des yeux derrière la tête il avait percé ses intentions à jour, Ron soupira et rangea sa cigarette dans sa poche d'un geste irrité.

Moody était du genre petit et trapu mais pouvait rétamer tout ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin. Quand le DRH avait été mis en courant de la condamnation de Ron, Moody s'était interposé bec et ongles contre son renvoi immédiat et sans soldes.

Il lui était éternellement redevable pour ça.

- Lave ! Dépêche ! Perkins ? Pose ce morceau de poulet ! T'es censé nourrir les salles gosses pas leur chapardé de la bouffe !

Ron ricana quand il vit son collègue être pris sur le fait et enfila une paire de gant rose qu'il fit claquer sur ses avants bras.

La journée promettait d'être longue.


End file.
